Long for You
by Vanishingdarkness
Summary: New Chapter! Finally! Ichigo is going out with Orihime but with the return of Rukia it turns out Ichigo didn't forget her like he wanted to, things are bound to get...Rewiew
1. Chapter 1: Points of View

Hello, I have planned a chap. Story for the fist time!

Please enjoy, and for those who like the pairing of Orihime and Ichigo get away as fast as you can because I don't like such pairing ew. Anyway here is my story read and review please.

Note: Ichigo is 17

………………………………………………….

Long for you

Chapter 0ne: Points of View

Ichigo's P.O.V

_I wouldn't know how to explain it any better than the way I could literally feel it, to miss a part of me. For it to all feels weird, like there's something wrong, no, something missing. For a whole year now that I have been feeling this. The world doesn't feel right._

"So Ichigo, How's it going with Orihime, It has been what, five months? That you're together" Keigo said as he walked next to me.

"It's alright" I sighed

"What do you mean alright?"

"Yeah, nice"

"Do you drown her in kisses?"

"Huh, no" I told him simply

"You only kiss her a little?"

"Sure, yeah"

"Huh, do you even realize when you're kissing her?" Keigo wondered but I gave him no response

_I needed something, this life felt too dull, nothing in the world can ease the gap and the deep pain that I hid._

"Well, I feel like my sister is going to call me any second know" Keigo stated sadly

"Why?"

"I think she wanted me to do some shopping for food or something"

_In the back of my mind, I knew what I was missing but admitting it would awaken the hidden and controlled pain back, like the very first month without her._

"You know, I kinda feel sad, why did that new girl had to leave, she was so cool" Keigo whined, looking down

"Who" wincing a little, asking already knowing the answer, so stupid of me that as much as I didn't want to hear that name, still asked.

"Well Ru-" He stopped both his words and step…..

…………………………………………………….

Orihime's P.O.V

_They say pain can last for days, months, even years but how can you help heal a pain you can't find. Ichigo and I have been together for quite a while, he doesn't look the same as before, something doesn't let him rest…_

"So, Yesterday you went on a date, how did it go?" Tatski asked me in a cool tone but you could tell she hid her interest.

"It was great!" I chirped

"Did he let up a little more?" Tatski said in a suspecting voice

"Um, yes a little" I defended him

"Orihime…"

_I wish I could say he tells me everything in his mind, that he hugs me like we were meant together, that he kisses me with passion and love, but he's so hollow, so distant, and in his eyes all I can see is the soul of Ichigo wanting to be somewhere else than here. _

"Maybe he was a little sad" I admitted half lying

"A little, I don't know but something happened that really got him down. It looks like he struggles but still it's annoying to see him like that; I wish I could find the cause of his sadness so he could stop his moping around"

_Yes, something got him really depressed, and it's been a year now that I've seen him like this…_

.............................................

Rukia's P.O.V

_Bitter cold that pierced every inch of the already too frozen place, snow that piled up the last view of any heat; this is how it feels in my heart. I wish I could say I was exaggerating, But that's how it feels. Because there is a large gap that someone put in me, a gap I want so badly to refill._

"I wonder what my brother needs me for" I wondered as I walked through the halls

"Don't you already have a good relationship with your brother Miss Rukia? Why so worried?' Hanataro asked politely

"Probably because I almost broke the vase in the room or broke the window of the second floor" I reminded myself

"WHAT!" Hanataro's voice echoed through the hallways "oops." Putting his hands over his mouth.

"Now that I remember, didn't I tell you just to call me Rukia" I sighed

"Um, yes sorry…Rukia" I smiled at Hanataro's effort to the new fit. The doors opened to where Byakuya Kuchiki sat quietly in a chair

"Hello Hanataro, Rukia" Brother said in a calm and velvety voice

"Hello Captain Kuchiki" Hanataro vowed at his presence

"Hello Brother" I bowed as well

"Hanataro, can you please leave us alone for a moment?" Brother asked and was quickly obeyed. "Rukia, I have been thinking it over and I have been too cruel, you need to be happy, and I guess that leaves me no other choice than to let you come and go when ever it pleases you" Byakuya explained

"Come and go?" I repeated

"From here to the real world" He specified.

"B...r..." He had left me speechless

"But please be careful" He warned, my only reaction was to go and hug him, kiss him in the forehead over and over "Rukia" He whined

"Sorry brother, you just made me the happiest sister in the world" My brother really was the best, no doubt

"It was just what I wanted" My brother smiled warmly "now go, before it gets too dark" I dashed off to Hanataro to tell him the news, and as much as he was a little sad for the days of absences he congratulated me.

"I'm thinking three days over there three days here, don't, worry, before you know it, I'll be right back" I assured him as I packed clothes. Hanataro looked as I excitedly went about.

"Don't even try going, didn't I already tell you that Ichigo has that Orihime as his girlfriend" Renji advised me "don't get your feelings get hurt even more"

"I don't care I just want to talk to him and everyone to see how they have been doing" I informed him

"I know it hurts you to hear that, why don't you just forget him, and look for someone else" Renji insisted

"Why don't you go away" I pushed him as I went out, my hell butterfly appeared and doors opened to my possible regaining of happiness

"Your funeral" was his last words before I left

"Why are you so mean to Miss Rukia?" Hanataro asked Renji

"I'm not mean little runt, I'm just telling her the truth"

"Telling her to find another guy, meant you right? You like her don't you?" Renji gave him a glare, almost embarrassed by the words

"Whatever"

…………………………………………………….

There it is, I hope you liked it! Bye


	2. Chapter 2: Unusual

Sorry for taking so long, my school homework is just too much. But here is the part of the story that will no longer have points.

……………………………………………………………

Chapter two: Unusual

The wind rustled through the leaves in the tall trees that now were at their vivid yellows, reds, and oranges. The chill of the sudden coldness ran down the girl's petite body. How good it felt to feel the wind of the world she missed so much.

Rukia turned her head at every direction with excitement _What am I thinking, finding someone… _

"Rukia!!!!!!"

_What the… _Rukia turned startled and before she could react, Keigo closed her on a tight hug. "I knew it you're not a lie, It's you isn't it? The real thing?" Keigo asked all at once

"Yeah it's me Keigo, can you…please let go, you're suffocating me"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just too happy…" the tuning of his phone stopped him from talking "Aw man, the dumb timing, Rukia I have to go but don't leave again"

"I won't Keig-"

"I know! Ichigo will make sure you don't leave" _Does he really not trust me? I guess it's not his fault_

"Ichigo, take care of her" he instructed him as he came closer to them "If she leaves it's your entire fault" and sprinted off to his destination.

"I—" Rukia started but was cut off

"So this is your bag?" Ichigo was looking down at the small bag beside her.

"y-yeah" Rukia's voice barely sounded more than a whisper. Ichigo picked it up and put it behind his back. Rukia barely got the nerve to look up, If just for a few seconds to look even at the back of his head. She noticed Ichigo looking back at her and immediately turned

"Where were you planning to stay? Yuzu would love it if you stayed in her room."

"I was planning to stay with Urahara" She felt so guilty, leaving them without saying a word. Not even a letter to say she was alright.

"What?" Ichigo sounded furious, and looked furious when Rukia raised her head in surprise." I offer you to stay at my place and you say 'I'm staying at Urahara's', now you come with me whether you like it or not" He took her hand and pulled on her to walk. Rukia had many questions going through her head.

Did he forget what I did?

Did he loose his mind?

Why is he acting this way? So much more…

Ichigo let go as soon as he felt Rukia following along. The silence was awkward, too much confusion in both their heads. The good part about it was that the walk was short. Ichigo opened the door "I'm home" little footsteps were heard coming and a little girl with blond hair appeared. Her eyes were bright in amazement

"R-Rukia!!!!" She lunged herself with all her might to her, "I've missed you" She started to cry into Rukia's shoulder

"I'm here now, so don't cry" just like that she stopped, smiling up at Rukia.

She let go of her and pumped two fists in the air "Yeah, so I'll make the most of it now! Karin would flip if she saw you too, c'mon lets go!" she eagerly pulled her up the stairs

"Um, okay" she shyly went up. In every step the memories would come back. On the years before she came back, she'd spend every moment with Ichigo and his sisters. They'd formed a great friendship _but I left them…_

Yuzu knocked on the door "Karin, guess who's here, you'll love to see her"

"It better not be the stupid Orihime" This made Rukia confused but she put it aside. The door opened and the annoyed expression turned into a shocked one "Rukia?" It was rare, that Karin would show a expression of complete happiness. Her eyes started to go watery but turned to rub it off

"Hello Karin" Karin turned with a grin on her face

"Hey!" Karin turned to Ichigo that was standing behind Yuzu now. "You finally got your brain fixed?" Ichigo looked away

"No, she's just here to stay for a while" Karin got mad in a second

"How's it going?" She didn't know what was going on but she had to interrupt before anything else could happen

"Good now" Karin relaxed again

"I know, as a welcome, let's go out to the park!" Yuzu clapped her hands

"But it's getting dark!" I remembered I had come late in the day. Guess I couldn't wait

"So, we're crazy like that" Karin reached for her soccer ball

"Yeah, I'll pack the dinner I just made!" Yuzu rushed down to get ready

"C'mon Rukia, let's go help her" she walked in front. Rukia stayed there and looked at Ichigo

"What?"

"It's none of my business I know but is there something going on between you and Karin?" Her voice started out normal and ended little

Ichigo stayed quiet for a while before he could answer "I'm going out with Orihime, she doesn't like that" he left as soon as he said it. Rukia knew they were going out, but the words to come straight out of him were still able to surprise her

"We're ready! You?" Yuzu asked as Ichigo and Rukia walked down the stairs

"Yeah, sure"

………………

They ran to the Park, to much excitement ran through the two little siblings. It was dark, but it didn't bother them "Let's play soccer, till we drop" Karin laughed

"No, let's eat first" Yuzu laid out the blanket she had packed They sat for the longest time there. Rukia could hardly eat from all the questions being thrown at her. Even Ichigo would ask something once in a while. Rukia became less nervous and tense and began to talk normally. Rukia, giving it all she had to, even asked why they were not mad at her; all they said was "Because you are here now, you came back" and would smile with sincere feelings Ichigo would just look down.

_I guess it is true what they say when a good friend is willing to forgive_

"Yuzu lets go play soccer" Karin yanked at her arm

"But" Yuzu looked up to Karin's eyes and understood what she meant. She got up "okay!!!"

"I'll go too" Rukia was going to get up but Karin took her shoulder, indicating her to sit back down

"Nah that would be unfair, two to one" she ran off with Yuzu

"Well, okay" Rukia just looked at them leave. A smile appeared on her face, having fun was all she could do with them. She felt a shiver and turned to find that Ichigo was looking intently at her

"What, do I got some thing on my face?" It was really all she could think about

"Are you going out with Renji?" His question was blunt

"What? No" Rukia laughed despite it all, she held her tummy

"Is it that much of an impossibility to be with him?"

"Y-yeah" She started to cool down "He's a good friend but nowhere near my boyfriend"

"Are you Happy right now?" _these questions are so random_

"Yes I really am" in a swift and silent movement Ichigo was on top of Rukia, pinning her hands down

"Then please, take that look of guilt off your face"

…………………………

Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!!!!! But please don't get mad at me, I'll update!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: It's all ok?

Thank You So Much for those that took their time to read my Story! I am in total happiness!

…………………

Long for You

Chapter 3: It's all O.K?

The expression on his face was hard to explain, frustration seemed to be the major one. Ichigo never averted his eyes from her

"I…I'll" being pinned down so suddenly had scrambled Rukia's thoughts completely, not one thing made sense all she could think of was the face she had in front of her and how she could ease it

Ichigo was no different, the only resolution he could make out was to not loose sight of this girl he had under him. To not let her go.

"Why…why can I not feel guilty, I hurt you right? Just like before" she struggled to stop her self, failing miserably. "I'm so sickened with myself; I should have at least told you good-bye, I had to at least make sure you understood my leave. I had to at least have left you with a smile on your face. I" Her tears fell down from her eyes uncontrollably

"It wasn't your fault! You had orders and you followed them, what's so wrong about that…" He couldn't hide the pain he felt "You didn't have to say good-bye…because…that would have hurt me more" Rukia felt tears on her cheeks, they were not hers but Ichigo's. It was the first time that she had ever seen him cry. He could bare a slash from a sword, a pain of another person, so how come he cried "Don't ever say good-bye, that way I'll know you will come back. If you want to make up for this pain, then don't leave"

_I shouldn't be saying this, I shouldn't be crying, but your presence makes it hard. You make me selfish, and now I don't want to see a day without you, I say this but, too many things create a barrier…_

"Ichigo…I promise I'll…" Rukia was at loss for words. A promise? Would I be able to keep it? Ichigo looked straight at her

_But could you blame me if you saw this face too…_

Ichigo got closer, rationality left his being. His lips met hers gently. Rukia was wide eyed and bewildered

_No, I…can't let this happen, he has someone_

Ichigo pressed down and started kissing without restraint, letting go of her hands to put his on her back and the other on her head. Rukia pushed against his chest in hopes to free herself from his strong hold.

"Ichigo, you…" Her words vanished as Ichigo took the opportunity to enter her mouth. Feverishly exploring every inch. He was determined to hear the moans that were being held back in her throat.

"Ichigo…please…stop, you're being mean" Ichigo wondered how inside his clouded mind. It got to him then that he had a girl friend, he let go of her quickly before thinking twice.

"I'm sorry, I don't…I shouldn't have done that" he sat up and eased his breathing

_I have hurt her…what's your thinking process? Hurt for hurt? _

Ichigo fought with himself.

"It's okay, I should have kicked you or something" she laughed, how could she just brush it off like that, Ichigo had no clue. It was strange, that just like that; they started talking of other random things as if nothing bad had ever happened, not one wrong step, Nor one regrets.

…………….

Getting home at late hours was bound to get some worried. "Ichigo!!!" a loud scream was heard as they entered the house. A big man barged straight at his son with his feet. Which Ichigo was able to dodge

"Dad!" He said annoyed

"Don't dad me, where were you! I was so worried" He looked at the bunch. His jaw fell to the floor at what he saw "My third daughter has returned!" he hugged her tightly and let go

"Hello Mr. Kurosaki, it's been a long time" Rukia smiled happily, she'd missed the ever energetic father

"Are you going to be staying here?" He asked excitedly

"Yes she is! With us!" Yuzu jumped in the two hugged but stopped abruptly

"But your room is a mess right now" He reminded the little girl

"Then she can stay in Ichigo's room" Karin chuckled evilly.

"NO! I will not tolerate that!" Ichigo's father protested

"C'mon dad, have more faith in him, he will treat her nicely" Karin was already pushing Rukia up the stairs

"No" as strict as he was it was hard to keep a serious face around him

"Mr. Kurosaki, it would be better if I stayed with Ichigo, and I want to talk to him more since we were so far apart for so long" playing actress was something Rukia had become expert in. always fooling those that did not know her fully. Ichigo's dad was no exception

"Well, if Rukia wants this then I have no choice" he left leaving a trail of gloom behind. "But when Yuzu's room is cleaned you go with her!" he popped a last time before really leaving

"Way to go Rukia" Ichigo said sarcastically. Rukia just turned and smiled

Karin and Yuzu said goodnight and left to their room, full of today. Rukia followed Ichigo to the very familiar place she so loved. Upon entering she felt the same comfort and tranquility she had always felt.

"You want to keep sleeping in the closet?" Ichigo opened it and let out a musty smell

"How long has it been kept shut?" Rukia was amazed.

"I don't know, 'bout a year" He laughed "you shouldn't sleep here tonight" he left the closet door open and laid out a blanket

"You're right, you sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on the bed tonight" Rukia flopped herself on the bed and chuckled. Rolling over with the blankets on top of her

"Hey!" he yelled at her, he sighed knowing it would be useless. He sat next to her on the bed "I'll just make tonight the exception" he sighed again and took a pillow and an extra blanket. "Aren't you going to change?" he questioned

"Oh, yeah!" she pounded her little fist to her other palm and scurried out. Arriving moments later with her bag and her sleeping clothes on, she sat on the edge of the bed and saw Ichigo had done the same.

"What?" Ichigo asked a little sleepy

"Nothing, I just wondered if you were really comfortable there." Rukia looked at how lazily he had put the blanket on.

"Yeah, sure, nothing beats wooden hard floor" his voice was not sarcastic

"Come sleep in the bed, I'll sleep in the couch down stairs" she got up when she felt a hand gripping her foot

"Stupid _stay here_, you don't like it that I'm here then sleep in the floor too" he gave a weak smile. Rukia remembered hearing those words earlier she took the blankets from the bed and laid next to him with a little distance

"I was just kidding" his voice drifted further with every word

"Whatever, goodnight" she smiled, before turning over to sleep

……………………

I think I make them _too_ forgiving but… I know! I'll make Ichigo wake up and say I hate you leave this house then Rukia will yell and say, fine and she will kick him and, and… nah,, what ever, this way is better, till next time!, review!


	4. Chapter 4: Left to the side

Hello! I had wanted to update sooner but time did not allow it, but now here it is! Enjoy please and review _

………………………

Chapter 4: Left to the Side

It was a low click and the delicious smell of food that woke Rukia up the next morning. She was still in the floor with the blanket off into the corner. She looked around curiously and alert until she found the source of the smell, it not only smelled, but it looked good as well.

"Oh, you're finally up" Rukia turned quickly to find Ichigo with chopsticks in his hands "I brought you breakfast"

"Good-morning, thank you" she gave a lazy smile as she got up, stiff from sleeping in the hard floor

"I told you I was just kidding about sleeping in the floor" he chuckled and put the sticks down.

"I like the floor once in a while, Have you eaten yet?" she laid the blanket back on the bed and sat by the little table

"Yeah, Yuzu made me some" Ichigo was eyeing Rukia's face as if expecting something; he got tired of whatever it was soon, though. "I'll be back" he left, _wonder what that was about_

Rukia went down the stairs fully changed for the day.

"Good-morning Rukia! How was your breakfast?" Yuzu chirped while serving food to her half-asleep sister

"It was really delicious, you have gotten so much better Yuzu, I'm impressed!" Rukia had really never tasted something so good

"Um, thank you but, Ichigo cooked it, not me" Rukia went in shock "he insisted he would cook for you, I taught him just now, either he's a quick learner, or I'm a good teacher" Yuzu said, Proud of her brother

"I think it's a bit of both" Karin answered, starting to awaken as she ate. Rukia blushed involuntarily at the strange confession, and so suddenly got irritated, _why does he got to be good at everything _

An image from yesterday popped up that made the blush that much redder. She put her hand to her mouth, remembering that made no good right now. She dumped into something on her way to the living room

"What're you thinking of?" Ichigo looked down with the usual frown

Rukia stumbled backwards in protective reflex "nothing! Why don't you mind your own business" she tripped over her own feet and landed on the floor, hitting her elbow on the edge of the near table

"Sorry Rukia! You took me by surprise, my mind went blank" He held out his hands dumbfounded. A ring tone was heard then; "Damn, whatever"

Rukia looked at her stupid position "I'm fine, just answer it, okay?" she looked up reassuring. Ichigo was hesitant, but looked at the caller ID and left to answer it elsewhere

_Why do I feel so stupid and inferior, and to who? I feel like everyone is looking down at me, I don't…I can't feel protected_

Little blood trickled from her elbow as she supported herself up. She didn't notice the doorbell sound until Yuzu yelled

"I'll get it" Ichigo went with her anyway, having stopped talking on the phone. The reason became known when a tall light brown haired girl ran to his arms and placing an eager kiss on his lips

"Hello Ichigo!"

"Orihime, what did I tell you about coming unexpected" Ichigo pushed her by the waist gently

"I did call" Orihime kissed him once more with a tight hug

"Five seconds ago" Ichigo said annoyed

"Oh, Rukia! When did you come back! You should have told me so I could come earlier" Orihime grinned in the evilest way for a slight second before returning to surprise

Ichigo remembered where Rukia was and looked away

"N-no, I wouldn't want to be more bother," she stood completely strait as she continued to talk, "anyway, I have to go see Urahara, bye, sorry I can't stay to talk more" she gave a small smile to the siblings in the table and walked out

"Oh, well more time for us alone right?" Orihime chirped.

"Her elbow was still bleeding, horny Ichigo" Karin hissed when she walked by

Ichigo stayed silent, tightening his fist

………….

"What a surprise, if it isn't my favorite customer!" hat-and-clogs, as nicknamed by Ichigo, gleamed at the tired out rukia "Being chased by hollows or something?" he stilled his fan for a second and resumed when she shook her head

"I just came by for a visit, I can't do that?" she looked at him with the biggest smile she could muster

"You smile more than necessary, what troubles you?" Urahara was serious and concerned despite his usual humor.

"What?" Rukia was confused, dizzy, she was sure the run had helped her somewhat to erase the bitter feelings

"You're crying, did you not notice?" Rukia was in shock; she quickly reached for her cheek and felt the stream the began to fall from the corner of her eye "I don't get it, why am I crying?" she laughed in disbelieve,

"You do know, you're just having a hard time admitting it," Urahara got up from his usual spot and took Rukia to the back "want some tea?"

"No" she remained silent, controlling and holding back the tears

"Let's see, how's Ichigo?" he started and sat next to her, taking out bandages to clean and dress her unattended injury

"You haven't talked to him?" she was puzzled, what kind of random question was that?

"Yeah, but through your thoughts, how's Ichigo?" he repeated more specifically this time

"He's doing very well, I mean, he seems to handle a really steady life now…" her voice diminished with every word

"Really? That 'steady life' makes Ichigo look like Toshiro a bit, Ice prince type" Urahara laughed and looked to the ceiling as if a god could come punish him right now

……………

Heh. I stopped too suddenly on this chap. But my fav. Character is coming up! And I was getting too angry at Orihime and Ichigo for being with…Orihime. (I feel bad but this is the storm before the calm then a storm ) WELL, see you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Good Ol' Ichigo

Hello! I am so sorry for taking so damn long, I am to offer on excuses, theywould be too blant. But please read and review and hopefullly I met some sort of expectation.

.......................................................

Long for you

Chapter 5: good ol' Ichigo.

"Ichigo's steady life makes him look like Toshiro a bit, the ice prince type"

"Why do you say that?" Rukia looked up, taken aback a bit

"Guess he's not here yet" Urahara gazed back down to the intent eyes that wanted an answer. Having apparently not had something he wanted to happen "um, what I am trying to say is that he's too serious, just doesn't show his feelings" he got up to put the first aid on the table, a good excuse to hide the pink in his cheeks.

"Not show his…? But, he seemed fine" Rukia was confused,

"He seemed fine, is not exactly reassuring" he patted her head "let's take you for example, you show a smiling face to hide your worries and a cold one to hide pain and weakness" his voice minimized if just by a note.

"But…Ichigo never acts like that, he's always confident" Rukia felt a knot on her throat

"Not always, not when the loss is too unbearable for even Ichigo to sustain"

"It's different, he's strong" she clenched her fists, and what loss?

"only you know when he's hurt by just looking at his beat down eyes!" he laughed behind his fan and so abruptly stopped "only you have been the one to give him energy again to fight, kick him back to his feet again to the Ichigo we so like. I'm tired of seeing him all sad" he was crouched at her level, his eyes finally showing from the hat's shadow. Rukia looked back, trying to find something in them.

"I"

"Trust me when I say this, it will do you both good to fight like you used to" he gave a broad smile. The door opened hurriedly

"I am I interrupting something?" Ichigo looked up trying to calm his breath _'he's right, look at that' _

"Why are you here?" she looked down, wanting to straighten out her thoughts.

"I felt wrong to just leave you" he got closer

"I'm fine Urahara helped me" taking a reflexive small step back

"Oh please it's Kisuke, after our history" he laughed. Ichigo looked at him with a perplexed look before smiling back at Rukia

"I'd come no matter" _'why did I ignore that sadness? Being selfish again, forcing myself to think he was alright, but that smile gave proof that not all was gone' _

"I thought you said she was in need of extreme medical assistance, guess I heard wrong" perched on the open window was the easily recognizable stature of Captain Hitsugaya

"Just wanted to see if the device worked!" Urahara laughed stupidly. Toshiro got down and went to the two

"Captain" Rukia bowed

"Hey" Ichigo wasn't the type to do proper addressing.

"How have you been Ichigo?" Toshiro had the strange arrangement of a pleasant voice with a serious face

"I'm still alive...but why are you here? You have nothing to do with squad four"

"I know but they were busy with a group that had barely arrived from a hollow battle, besides I can't let her down as my student" he turned away from the puzzled Ichigo "Rukia, are you really okay?" looking shortly at the bandaged arm

"Yes, just a small scrape" she smiled bright fully, it brought her great contentment to see him; it drew out worries from her without a problem.

"Couldn't you have just used a healing spell" he said this as he put his hand over her elbow. She took off the bandages

"Heh. Thank you" it surprised Urahara and ichigo how she could muster a smile almost as sweet as that of a year ago.

"I guess now I can do this" before he could even think about it a hard hit blew Ichigo out the house. He blinked a few times

"w-what the hell was that for?!" he got up to see her coming out silently

"Hitsugaya told me to do this, Urahara did so as well, and I can see why, I tried to ignore it but look at you" it was a mix of sadness and anger that filled her tired out eyes. "I can smile even if you're away why can't you do the same" she kicked him down again more to prove her statement true than anything else

"Then I'm glad you're happy" he stood up weakly, trying to look up but an unknown weight seemed to leave his head hanging.

"No I'm not happy, because you don't try hard enou...Ichigo, I want him back. I want the guy who would always do the opposite of what they told him. I want the one who would always stand confidently and strong against anything" she kept throwing punches at him, getting weaker and weaker as she talked. She stopped and looked straight at him, holding his collar "where is the Ichigo that would help me feel resolved and content, what the hell happened to him" her hands shook but didn't let down. Ichigo chuckled; he took her hands in his

"He won't be here long if you choke him to death" Rukia's breath was taken away when she looked into the once again shining brown eyes she had dearly missed. "Such a long time since getting a good whack from your little hands" and literally he was as that comment was given

"That's all you needed, I'm starting to wonder if you're a masochist" They both laughed, a simple answer to a long time regret of being away from eachother. so short but it made a difference only they could understand.

"No, I just like seeing the old rukia, and I admit there's times when I deserve it." Rukia stood up and held out her hand. Ichigo chuckled, taking the invitation. He pulled hard enough to bring Rukia close to him, embracing her in a small tight grip that she found rare. She pulled away and punched him gently in the arm

"I didn't know you had such poor balance" Ichigo simply sighed, it wasn't very often that they would just let affection get the better of them. Rukia refocused her attention back to the captain, feeling too embarrassed to continue any talk with Ichigo. He was looking around before he looked at her with a smile. Rukia smiled back

"Are you busy over in the soul society? Or can you stay here for a while" he crossed his arms; looking away.

"I guess I can stay for a while" Ichigo then remembered the little conversation back in the house. They had gained some sort of relationship of student and teacher.

"What about Orihime?" Urahara invaded his thoughts

"Oh, I told her I was going to the store to get milk" he laughed at how gullible the girl was

"Go buy it then, I'll meet you guys at the house" Hitsugaya sighed

"I'll stay with you, it would be rude and besides it would be strange if we came home together" Rukia walked next to him and smiled almost evilly at Ichigo. Which ever kind it was he loved her smiles.

"Sure"

.................................

"Ichigo you're back, what took you so long?" she hugged him

"Hollows attacked so I had to stop them" he scratched the back of his head. Orihime looked at him strangely "something on my face?" her smile grew and her gaze was turned away

"Ichigo is home" she whispered. She took the bag and walked to the kitchen. '_Ichigo is back?'_ the two girls came down the stairs all dressed

"Hello Ichigo, um, do you know at what time Rukia's coming back?" Yuzu chirped, her thoughts were that if they talked about one infront of the other, they won't help but think about the person, a weird plan really.

"I think soon, why?" seeing Rukia's acting got him to become a good enough actor himself.

"We want to spend the day together with her, that's if she wants to"

"You can come too" Karin added, he inhaled the renewed air he felt, which was lighter and easier to breath in.

"Sure, I'd love to come" they both stayed shocked by his answer, especially when he said it with such a cheeerful tone.

"Go where, can I come?" Orihime returned, trying to look as innocent as possible though she had eaves-dropped.

"Orihime, um, sure" Yuzu couldn't be rude to anyone.

"Ichigo will be all by himself, maybe we should get another guy" Orihime tried. The door slammed open, pushing Ichigo to the twins

"Ha, I win!" Rukia announced happily

"Only because I let you" Hitsugaya came in right after

"Couldn't you be more careful" Ichigo looked annoyed, rubbing his back where the door knob hit him.

"You shouldn't have been near the door" she smiled arrogantly

"You're asking for it" his eyebrow twitched

"Why don't you suck it up you hot tempered fool" Ichigo patted her head a little rough.

"Yeah, pipsqueak?" nearing his forehead to hers to emphasize the size difference; and in seconds he was in a head lock

"You little, let me go" Ichigo squirmed while Rukia nudged his head.

"Hey Rukia" she looked up quick noticing the two little ones, age speaking.

"Oh hello, um you remember Hitsugaya right?" she dropped Ichigo and walked to the white haired boy.

"Yes, he once said you and him were lovers" Yuzu said bashfully

"Dummy, he was fooling around because you kept nagging him about his relation to her." Karin explained. Toshiro chuckled, he had never mentioned it to Rukia, he figured she'd be mad. He even shrugged a little at the defensive thought of getting hit in the head.

"It could have been nice if it were true" Orihime interrupted, it seemed she had other intentions behind those words. Rukia looked at her with suspicion for a short while

"Why would it have been nice?"

"Because you both look cute together" Rukia had a little blush, she didn't want to deny it incase it hurt the captain.

"more like brother and sister, that's the best way to describe it" Rukia didn't notice Toshiro looking at her. He knew, from the start, who she loved. To his misfortune, it would never be him, but he would always be the one to give her a push if she ever needed it. so even though he knew of the association between Ichigo and Orihime, he still said it "Ichigo and Rukia would be better off, cute short stuff with strong tall type, don't you think?" the two stayed shocked

"didn't you know Ichigo and I are going out?" Orihime clanged to the boy's arm. Ichigo, though looked at Rukia, she herself turned softly. Their eyes meeting in a strange atmosphere.

"Anyway, lets go to wherever it is we should go" she tugged Ichigo out the door in a frightful manner. Rukia sighed in relief.

"Lets go, do you need me to carry that Yuzu?" Rukia looked at the bag Yuzu held, though it was abrupt action to her, for she didn't even know they were going somewhere in the first place.

"no need, it's light and it only holds sweaters, the weather forcast said it was going to get very chilly" Rukia seemed to be almost disappointed she couldn't help. She then felt a cool hand against hers

"Instead, why don't I help you, that is until I work out my plan" Toshiro smiled in a way that said 'I'm not doing anything bad yet' the yet is what scared Rukia. she liked the feeling of his trusting hand anyway, and she wasn't about to let all the confusing thoughts ruin her day, specially when she seized the cloud from covering Ichigo's eyes.

"I want to go see the new myths and legends exhibit, it sounds cool" Karin was brightful.

"Oh yeah, Mizuiro said it had dragons and who knows what else" Ichigo added. He was quite excited himself. Toshiro turned to Ichigo in interest

"We'll see" Rukia almost let out an aww when she saw the childish smile pass Toshiro's lips, he was obviously looking forward to it now. But what else would they discover there? what else would they end up tripping over?

…………………………………….

I am really sorry for the delay, hope this is to reduce the complete anger you have against me, I WILL update sooner, WILL. So I know this is too much to ask when I say this but please review to see how I did (writing this while ruining my computer of tears) cheers.


End file.
